


El pago.

by TengenToppaGurrenLagann



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amor no correspodido, Bottom Steve Rogers, Diferencia de edad, Dolor, Escenas graficas, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark drogado, Violacion, chantaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TengenToppaGurrenLagann/pseuds/TengenToppaGurrenLagann
Summary: Steve haría lo que fuera por BuckyT’Challa x SteveTwo-Shot





	1. Lo siento

Steve se dejó caer en el suelo de una sucia bodega en la que estaba escondido apenas si podía creer que todo lo que había formado se estaba cayendo en pedazos parecía ser un patrón en su vida después de haber superado el estar en un lugar que no era su época con ayuda de sus amigos lo había conseguido sentirse cómodo y pensar que tenía una familia y después habían llegado los malditos acuerdos no quería y debía firmarlos si no bucky sería encarcelado él era como su hermano la persona que estuvo allí para levantarlo cuando todo el mundo lo pisoteaba no podía simplemente abandonarlo y dejarlo a su suerte él era su familia pero tampoco podía culpar a Stark después de todo sabía que lo hacía porque creía que era lo correcto pero aun así qué podía hacer para hacerle entender que Bucky no era el responsable él no había matado a sus padres porque lo hubiera querido ese no era él y además ahora tenían un nuevo problema el Rey o decir la Pantera Negra de solo recordarlo hace que su estómago se contrajera de dolor él había estado persiguiendolo a él y a Bucky y parecía que no se cansaba entendía su enojo pensar que Bucky, su padre estaba muerto y desde su perspectiva Bucky no era más que un asesino a cualquiera y si podía hacerlo pagar sabía que lo haría además de que él  
era un Rey y contaba con el mejor equipo que pudiese desear además del apoyo político y todas esas cosas.  
-Ahhhhhhh. Dejo escapar un suspiro después de todo en estos momento sus piernas estaban demasiado cansadas como para seguir corriendo ahora tenía que buscar la manera de hablar con T’Challa hacerle entender que su amigo era inocente pero tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que este estuviera escondido con la ayuda de Stark.

Siguió viendo el techo blanco pensado como localizarlo cuando su comunicador empezó a sonar lo cogió y vio que la llamada era de Sam esto era mala noticia sin duda alguna.  
-Bueno  
-¡STEVE DÓNDE ESTÁS ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!  
-¿Que pasa Sam?  
-El Rey capturo a Bucky  
-QUE pero… que no estaba contigo  
-Lo lamento Steve pero no pude protegerlo lo capturo con la ayuda de Stark  
-Infeliz como se atreve  
-Lo siento en verdad Steve, sin embargo dejaron una nota  
-Que dice  
-Dice: Estimado Capitán Rogers si quiere ayudar a salvar la vida de su amigo por favor diríjase a las afueras de la cuidad Calle 12 en el número 56 usted sabe dónde está preséntese a más tardar en una hora el señor Stark y yo lo estaremos esperando para negociar la vida de su amigo claro si está dispuesto a pagar el precio Atte. T’Challa y Anthony Stark  
P.D Preséntese solo  
-Conozco ese lugar  
-No lo sé Steve esto suena muy sospechoso

-Tengo que ir si esos dos están ahí no puede ser nada bueno para Bucky lo lamento Sam  
-Steve por favor piensa…  
No le dio tiempo de terminar pues colgó sabía que tenía que ir no dejaría que asesinaran a Bucky

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto T’Challa se encontraba sentado en un sofá después de haber dejado inconsciente con ayuda de Stark al Soldado del Invierno algo en él le decía que tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad después de todo el Capitán América estaba seguro de ello pero eso no era prueba suficiente.  
Siguió recostado en el sofá cuando una persona entró a la habitación  
-Su alteza veo que aprovecha el tiempo  
-Que desea señor Stark  
-Pues que será… a no se después de todo tengo prácticamente todo la única razón por la que decidí asociarme contigo es porque...  
-Porque quieres matar a Barnes pero tampoco quieres que el Capitán te odie porque en algún lugar de ese frío corazón esperas que el deje de lado a Barnes y te escoja a ti ¿o me equivoco?  
-No, es eso lo que quiero, sin embargo esto está tomando demasiado tiempo  
-El capitán vendrá pronto  
-¿El Capi paleta va venir?  
-A claro olvidé mencionarlo  
-No pienses que puedes tomar decisiones sin consultarme no puedes llamar a Rogers sin mi permiso  
-Disculpa pero desde cuando eres dueño de que lo puede o no hacer el después de todo no te pertenece  
-No es mío pero lo será  
-Eso es tan patético de tu parte sufrir por un amor que jamás será correspondido  
-Tú no sabes eso  
-Yo solo sé que él está dispuesto a dar la vida por una persona que no ha visto en años y que no está segura que pueda ser el mismo de antes, no lo ha dejado de querer después de tanto tiempo.  
-Cállate tú no sabes nada  
-Oh lo lamento sabes es por eso que te daré un presente como una muestra de mi más sincero arrepentimiento  
-Eso note…  
No lo dejó terminar la frase ya que en un movimiento rápido y preciso lo noqueo después de todo seguía sin ser nada sin su armadura y no podía dejar que interrumpiera más en sus planes esta noche iba ser un poco agitada.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Steve llegó corriendo a la dirección que le habían pedido justo a tiempo tal vez si razonaba con ellos podría lograr que dejaran a Bucky sin tener que comenzar una lucha después de todo era combatir solo con Iron Man y Black Panter y cuidando de Bucky no iba ser nada sencillo, así que entró sigilosamente a la casa no había rastro de nadie y eso le preocupaba bastante camino unos cuantos minutos hasta que divisó una figura oscura que se acercaba.

-Buenas noches Sr. Rogers un gusto que se presente esta noche.  
-Donde esta Bucky  
-Oh está aquí sígame por favor  
Avanzo despacio y en cuando lo vio la imagen lo horrorizo por completo su amigo estaba en una cama atado además de que sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas su rostro se encontraba bañado en sangre y moretones, todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado y su cara solo era la confirmación del dolor que sentía  
-MALDITO COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO  
-Es lo que se merece mató a mi padre  
-Él no lo hizo  
-Pero no puedes negar que si ha matado a miles de inocentes Stark puede confirmarlo  
-Él no sabía lo que hacía y por cierto donde esta Stark  
-El señor Stark se fue tenía asuntos que atender  
-Su alteza me cito aquí para negociar la vida de mi amigo déjese de rodeos y dígame qué es lo que quiere.  
-Pensaba hacer su estancia más agradable pero si quiere hacer esto rápido lo comprendo sígame le prometo que su amigo no morirá claro si usted puede pagar el precio  
-No importa lo que sea lo pagaré  
-Eso me complace sígame  
Entraron a una habitación en donde solo se encontraba una cama bastante amplia  
-Creo que con esto podrá entender que es solo que quiero  
-No sé a qué se refiere  
-Esto será más divertido

T’Challa se acercó más a Steve tomando su nuca y quitando el casco se retiró su propia mascara se quedó mirando un momento los ojos inmensamente azules de él haciendo que Steve se sonrojara por la cercanía. El Rey delineo sus labios con su pulgar y finalmente acercó su boca a la de él mordiendo un poco el labio inferior haciendo que este abriera la boca aprovechando esta oportunidad para meter su lengua y buscar la suya en un intento por que este cooperará al no obtener respuesta presiono más el cuerpo de Steve contra el suyo acariciando la espalda del otro mientras presionaba más su boca contra la de el empezó a delinear con su lengua sus encías y dientes al parecer Steve estaba en shock pues está demasiado rígido aprovechando esto dejo de acariciar su espalda para ir bajando su mano hasta llegar a el trasero del Capitán apretando uno de ellos  
Ese pellizco saco de ensoñación a Steve quien apartó de un empujón al rey y se le quedo mirando con odio mientras se quitaba un poco de saliva de su labio  
-¡Que rayos cree que hace degenerado!

-Oh vamos Capitán que es lo que creyó que le pediría a cambio ¿como pensaba pagar la vida de un inocente? , vamos estamos hablando de un asesino sin sentimientos que ha matado a mucha gente inocente incluyendo a mi padre, ha tomado también la de miles de personas creo que es un precio justo el que usted me entregue su cuerpo como compensación a todos los crímenes de su amigo después de todo ya vio que él puede morir un detalle importante es saber que lo envenene y solo si usted es capaz complacer mis caprichos le daré la cura  
-Eres un degenerado no puedo creer que Stark te haya ayudado a hacer esto  
-Él no tiene nada que ver  
-Eh?- Esto sí que le sorprendió que nos estaban aliados  
-No sé si sentir pena o ternura de tu comportamiento no me digas que en todo este tiempo no has notado que él está enamorado de ti  
-Eso no es posible...  
-Claro que lo es por qué crees que está tan enojado no solo son los tratados él quiere tenerte solo para él y que la persona que amas te deje de lado por un amigo que mató a tus padres no es algo que le agrade a cualquiera  
-Pero él nunca lo menciono  
-Pues claro que no supongo que su plan era enamorarte pero creo que no calculó bien su tiempo  
-Él no sabe sobre esto  
-No creo que le agrade la idea de que yo me folle a la persona de la que está enamorado  
-No va violarme me largo  
-Y qué pasa con Bucky?  
Esto dejó paralizado a Steve no pudo creer que lo haya olvidado pero la confesión el Rey saber sobre los sentimientos de Stark estaban causándole un dolor de cabeza pero no podía dejar a su hermano en este lugar con el degenerado del Rey  
-No tengo todo el día Capitán tomaré tu silencio como un si acepto  
Continuará


	2. Lo que sea por ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo es un negocio.

Dicho esto se acercó a el nuevamente tomándolo por los hombros y empujando su boca contra la suya y Steve se dejó hacer. Al no ver resistencia se tomó la libertad de bajar sus manos otra vez a su trasero sobando delicadamente cada globo, apretando con un poco de fuerza aprovechando el gemido que soltó Steve el Rey adentro más su lengua la cavidad bucal de el esta vez siendo un beso bastante rudo y demandante recorriendo cada parte de la boca este haciendo que el otro comenzara a perder el oxígeno removiéndose un poco hasta que el rey lo soltó finalmente.

Steve comenzó a toser pero se detuvo al sentir que era puesto boca abajo en la cama  
-Es una hermosa vista desde aquí Señor Rogers- dijo el Rey mientras se relamía los labios ante la vista del Capitán sonrojado tumbado en un cama con las piernas abiertas y el trasero levantado- Es simplemente hermoso tener al hijo favorito de América en esta posición tan humillante ¿no es cierto? si pudieras verte-decía mientas acariciaba los glúteos- Me gusta su traje pero creo que te verías mejor sin el puesto- ante lo dicho saco sus garras y con fuerza lo volteo haciendo que este quedara boca arriba rasguñando todo el traje desde el pecho y los pantalones jalándolos con violencia haciendo que su cuerpo se queme por la fricción y las garras.  
-Ahh  
-Vamos no seas nenita si no puedes soportar esto ya quiero ver cómo gritas cuando te la meta  
-No digas esas cosas  
-Shh Guarda tu voz para después  
Sin desperdiciar más tiempo tomo al rubio de los cabellos haciendo que sus bocas vuelvan a encontrarse comenzado a despojarse de su propia ropa quitando la parte superior e inferior quedándose solo en bóxer  
mordió con fuerza su labio haciéndolo sangrar mientras acomodaba al rubio para que este quedar sentado en la cama con las piernas flexionadas tomo los desechos de lo que había sido el traje del primer vengador y con esto amarro las maños del rubio aprendo muy fuerte el agarre.  
-QUE RAYOS LE PASA DUELE  
-Después de que terminemos con esto aprenderás que el dolor solo es el camino más corto que lleva a un placer único.  
Sin dejar que protestara volvió a besar esos labios color rosa que poseía tal vez si lo calmaba con besos cooperaría más así que intento bajar la intensidad de ellos mientras repartía leves caricias por la espalda y las piernas aunque nada de esto sirvió ya que el rubio se encontraba demasiado tenso y tenía obstinadamente los ojos cerrados  
-Abre tus ojos quiero ver esos zafiros nublados por el placer  
-No quiero degenerado  
-Oh vamos capi coopere un poco más conmigo  
-No me diga así  
-¿Por qué acaso es un privilegio único para el Señor. Stark?  
-No lo mencione por favor  
-Porque después de todo ustedes no son nada o me equivoco  
-Por qué hace esto porque lo menciona cuando está a punto de violarme  
-No lo llamaría violación en unos minutos te encontraras más que dispuesto pero es suficiente conversación  
Tomo nuevamente al rubio empezando a besar la parte del cuello mientras su mano iba a la entrepierna de este empezando a acariciar levemente mientras el rubio mordió sus labios siguió bajando su boca desde el cuello hasta llegar a las tetillas donde paso su lengua en una de ellas succionando está poniéndola dura mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba la otra dejando de lado su entrepierna comenzó a besar parte del cuello y el pecho dejando marcas rojizas  
-Esto no desaparecerá por algunos días sería interesante ver qué dirán sus compañeros cuando las vean  
-Nada callase y termine con esto  
-Que aburrido supongo que es hora de ponerse serios  
Así que después de decir eso tomo el miembro del rubio apretándolo fuertemente mientras lo acariciaba con la otra mano tomando sus testículos masajeándolos de manera circular mientras que con la otra tomaba la parte del tronco subiendo y bajando fascinado de escuchar los gemidos del Capitán  
-Ahh mmm Ahh  
-Vaya se ha puesto duro perfecto ahora es tu turno de hacérmelo a mi  
-Pero tengo las manos atadas  
-No será problema lo harás con la boca  
-Eso nunca es asqueroso degenerado  
-Tú decides por las buenas o malas  
-No lo haré pervertido  
-Por las malas será  
Sin esperar respuesta rasguño la espalda de este hasta sacarle sangre al ver que no habría la boca golpeo su estómago dándole un puñetazo que le saco el aire dejando solo unos segundos para que este tomara algo de aire por la boca para despojarse de su bóxer y tomando su miembro ya endurecido y posándolo en los labios de este.  
-Sabes podría solo golpearte y dejarte apenas consiente y después simplemente tomarte a la fuerza pero eso no es lo que quiero así que pon de tu parte.  
-Que te hace pensar que sería tan fácil  
-Pues el hecho de que tu amigo está en la planta baja a punto de morir por el veneno que le puse pues Polonio-210  
-Eso actúa en un mes  
-No si aplicas una cantidad más grande y letal tu decides puedes correr el riesgo de que muera solo por no dejar tu orgullo de lado así que mejor pon algo de tu parte  
Observo por unos segundos como su cuerpo se tensaba por la información mordiendo sus labio y presionando sus uñas con la palma de su mano haciéndola sangrar hasta que simplemente soltó su agarre y su cuerpo pareció relajarse cosa que tomo como un acto de aceptación. Prosiguió con lo de antes tomando su miembro paseándolo por las mejillas del rubio dejando un pequeño rastro de líquido pre seminal observando como nuevamente el rubio se ponía extremadamente sonrojado y con ello comenzó a delinearle sus finas facciones para soltar un gemido cuando el rubio inconsciente mente saco la lengua rozando con su miembro  
-Abre la boca  
Esta vez el rubio no objeto y abrió la boca mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo eso que antes se paseaba por su cara era caliente algo salado y grande muy grande  
-Comienza a chuparlo  
No queriendo recibir otro golpe pues se encontraba un poco mareado por la pérdida de sangre en su espalda comenzó a mover su lengua tímidamente enredando está en el tronco del pene del otro lamiendo esta parte y succionando el resto como una paleta  
-Mételo y sácalo –gimió T’Challa  
Obedeciendo esta orden abrió más boca sacando el pedazo de carne y volviendo lo a meter siguiendo un vaivén mientras sentía como su pene era masajeando mientras otra mano acariciaba su glúteos tembló un poco al sentir como el otro metía más su pene en su boca era grande y apenas si podía meter la mitad sin asfixiarse siguió chupando mientras le otra comenzaba las estocada en su boca más fuertes hasta que el otro comenzó a liberar más liquido pre seminal anunciando que pronto terminaría  
-Me voy a correr definitivamente cera en tu boca  
Con un movimiento brusco lo tiro en la cama embistiendo más fuerte es su boca –No hay nada mejor que una boca completamente virgen- jadeo y siguió embistiendo  
-Ahh ahhh –jadeo mientras eyaculaba en su boca- No lo escupas-dijo mientras se incorporaba tapando su nariz obligando al otro a tragar su semen   
-Cof, cof – comenzó a toser mientras resentía el sabor salado y amargo del semen  
-Bueno quizá si haya algo mejor que una boca virgen y eso sería un trasero virgen- pronuncio mientras tomaba cada una de las piernas del otro  
-¿esto no es suficiente?  
-Con esto tengo asegurado el odio eterno de E.U.A S.H.I.L.D tu amigo psicópata asesino, un gigante verde, ah y sin olvidar a tu eterno enamorado de metal no me arriesgare esta podría ser mi única oportunidad así que confía en mí y abre las piernas  
-Infeliz…  
-Bueno supongo que es así  
Así que tomo presionando más el agarre en sus piernas tomo a cada una abriendo más estas colocando su cuerpo impidiendo que este las cerrara con esto dirigió su mano los glúteos del otro abriéndolos observando la entrada rosada del otro  
-Sera un honor ser el primero en entrar aquí-gruño mientras insertaba un dedo en esa estrecha cavidad  
-AHHH DUELE SACALO  
-Apuesto que has sentido más dolor antes así que aguanta un poco-dijo mientras movía el dedo sintiendo el afloje del otro animándose a introducir otro. Alzo la vista mirando como ahora el dolor en la cara del otro se esfumaba tomándolo como un incentivo para meter ahora dos más sacando un pequeño gruñido del otro, desesperado movió los dedos dentro del otro con más rudeza y rapidez buscando cierto punto importante  
-Ahh mmm que rayos es eso –gimió el Capitán  
-Supongo que encontré tu punto G  
-Ah no más por favor  
Sin escuchar lo último siguió golpeando ese punto sintiendo como el recto del otro lo apretaba más con cada estocada  
-Ahh, ahh  
-Estas a punto de terminar- señalo viendo como el otro empezaba a sacar pequeñas gotas de semen-supongo que ahora puedo meterla ya tuve suficiente con gentilezas- mientras toma su pene acercándolo a la  
entrada del otro y metiéndolo de una sola estocada antes de que el otro protestara  
-AHHH DUELE, DUELE SACALO  
-Ahh, Ahh Tan apretado y caliente  
-SACALO POR FAVOR  
Haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas se concentró en la agradable sensación que sentía su pene al ser apretado por unas paredes estrechas y calientes  
-Definitivamente este es un trasero virgen  
Ignorando los sollozos que comenzaban en la habitación comenzó con las embestidas duras y rápidas mientras separaba más la piernas del otro en un intento de llegar más a fondo del otro, rayos sabía que esto estaba mal pero la culpa podría llegar después ahora solo quería concentrarse en la agradable sensación de penetrar al otro.Las duras estacadas llegaban a su cuerpo de manera rápida era doloroso sentir como ese gran pene se aterraba más en su interior mientas sus piernas eran separadas para llegar más a fondo hasta que fue volteado con brusquedad para ponerse en cuatro  
-De esta manera llegare más profundo  
Se limitó a ocultar su rostro en la cama escuchando como la cama se movía violentamente mientras el otro se sujetaba de sus caderas empujando más fuerte en contra de el  
-Ahh si ahh ya casi – gruño mientras sentía como el recto del otro se apretaba y tomando el rostro del otro lo volteo viendo su cara sonrojada mientras sus labios dejaban escapar pequeños gemidos de dolor cada vez  
-Abre los ojos quiero verlos antes de correrme  
-No, no lo haré  
-Tan obstinado aún- y aunque la imagen de su rostro era suficiente para querer correrse sintió una opresión en el pecho un deje tristeza que ignoro rápidamente subiendo las piernas del otro a sus hombros embistiendo desesperadamente por unos minutos más cuando bajo su rostro para besar al contrario enredando su lenguas dio una última embestida expulsando todo su semen en el culo del otro  
-Ahh sí, esto es increíble, ¿y se supone que eres el héroe de este país, es increíble la forma en que tu culo me esta ordeñando ¿eso es lo qué estas buscado?, no te preocupes me voy a correr dentro de tí, sería genial que pudieras quedar embarazado.  
\- ¡No porfavor dentro no!  
-¿Como quieres que te crea cuando me estas aparentando de está manera?   
Dicho esto se vino dentro del rubio. Su respiración ya era normal y comenzó sacando su pene de interior y se quedó viendo un momento la cara del otro con un ligera opresión en el pecho, lo beso esta vez un suave roce mientras sacaba un frasco de su ropa lo ponía en la cama después se agacho sacando un paquete debajo de la cama lo puso junto al frasco y se vistió caminando rápidamente a la salida.  
Mientras el rubio se sentaba en la cama observo que el paquete contenía una muda de ropa y unas toallas húmedas las tomo se limpió y se vistió mirando el frasco se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a buscar a Bucky  
Extra  
Anthony Stark nunca se consideró un hombre que alguna vez le daría su corazón a alguien de una manera que lo haría tan vulnerable, probablemente la primera persona que había amado debía haber sido su madre algo normal y extremadamente común, después había llegado Pepper pero aunque pudo haber asegurado que la amaba nunca se sintió como algo correcto hasta que al apareció el anciano que se quedó  
congelado en el tiempo, decir que había sido amor a primera vista podría ser demasiado inmaduro pero cierto tal vez no como lo describían las demás personas, pero había algo en ese soldado amante de la rectitud que hacía que el corazón que funcionaba gracias a su ingenio encontrara una verdadera razón para latir por su propia fuerza, ese anciano le había dado la fuerza para que ese corazón que casi estaba muerto luchara por demostrar aunque tenía un propósito y eso no era algo tan sencillo de ignorar ¿Pero cómo acercarte a alguien que piensa que vales nada?, y aunque eso y la mirada de desprecio que en ocasiones le dirigía el rubio casi logran que su corazón se rindiera se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en positivo tal vez no sería sencillo, pero como la primera prueba de amor se operó se quitó el reactor del pecho para demostrarle que gracias a el su corazón había encontrado una verdadera razón para seguir funcionando y esa razón había sido él, sin embargo el corazón y el cerebro nunca van de la mano y una parte se su mente una voz siempre le advirtió que nunca sería correspondido y que su de por si maltratado corazón seria roto en mil pedazos y sería tan pequeños y frágiles que no los podría volver a unir pero toda la vida había sido conducida por su mente tal vez era hora de darle una oportunidad a su corazón solo esperaba que no tuviera que arrepentiste aunque las cosas estuvieran tensas entre los dos por los acuerdo y Bucky si era optimista tal vez tendría una oportunidad.   
Pero ahora era diferente podía escuchar los sollozos y gruñidos de la habitación encima de el podía escuchar los rechinidos de la cama sin embargo no podía moverse de lo contrario estaría ahí con él sin embargo podía escuchar todo lo que T’Challa le decía a Steve mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos se desbordaban mientras se encogía de dolor pensando que no debió haber confiado en él y lo escucho todo hasta que él se fue.  
Nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo amado o mejor dicho amarlo porque aunque siempre supo que su corazón se rompería en añicos (aunque nunca pensó que dolería tanto) y aunque una parte de su mente le recordaba que se lo había advertido su corazón a pesar de todo seguía latiendo y se había prometido que el seria la razón de esos latidos y mientras ese corazón siguiera latiendo lo amaría a pesar de todo y él se encargaría de que el corazón del rubio se reconstruyera junto con el suyo, esta tal vez era su oportunidad de tener lo más preciado de el por qué aunque otro hubiera tenido su cuerpo, el obtendría todo de él. Lástima que Pantera Negra no considerara el hecho de asesinarlo porque si no pudo salvar a Steve entonces lo vengaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
